My new Life (Fast and Furious)
by rkla67
Summary: What if you were a Toretto and the people you were livingwith wanted to sell you to the cops? Would you reach out to your estrange older siblings? Are you willing to ride the emotional rollercoaster of life as a Toretto?
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

CALAYLA P.O.V

Hi, my name is Calayla; I'm 16 and have dark brown wavy/curly hair and big dark brown eyes. I have just recently moved in with my big brother and his team, but I'm getting to ahead of myself so let me tell you a bit of what happened before. I used to live with a family ex-friend, but after I eavesdropped my family supposedly "friend" talking in their room about trading me to some people and getting the $50,000, for giving me away. I called the number my big brother left with me, but I never used. Don't get me wrong I love my family even though I don't remember anything about them... See my parents died for some reason I don't know, they left a note telling them to take care of me. See I'm the type that loyalty is extremely important. Also family is family, nothing should come between it. So I decided to call the number...

I heard a gruff manly voice answer "Hello"

I was in awe; I didn't remember his voice, or even what he looked like for that matter

"Hello?" The voice answer

"Hi" I whispered "umm is this Dominic?"

"Yes….can I help you" He sounded so suspicious and scary…I was a bit afraid

"Um this is Calayla…I…" I couldn't even finished my sentence when I heard him exclaim

"CALAYLA, like lil sis Calayla?"

I chuckled when I heard him speak again, except this time his voice was deeper but gentle. I tried to picture him but couldn't and was getting frustrated "Is everything okay? I told you to call this number only if there was an emergency…"

"Dom" I whispered "I think you're in trouble… I overheard Sam and Lisa talking about how they want to give me to these people in return for lots of money…"

"WHAT?!" He roared.

I cowered back even though I knew he wasn't mad at me… He sounded so dangerous, so strong, like he wanted to break someone's neck into pieces. "Why would they give you away?" He asked

"If they send me they will get $50,000 in exchange" I simply said.

I then heard something shattering and breaking through the phone, and another man voice asking "Jesus Dom, Have you gone insane?"

"Cal, don't do anything. Stay in the house and tomorrow at 6 I'll be there to take you! Don't say anything and stay with this phone and pour alcohol and burn the piece of paper and spread the ashes in the dirt" He said and with at the conversation ended with a click.

I stared at my phone in shock, I grabbed alcohol and poured it on the little paper and set it on fire, I then stomped on it, open my window and threw the ashes out the window. Suddenly my room door flew open and Lisa stood there watching me. I stared at her and couldn't help but think how I wish I could throw her out of the window along with the ashes.

"Calayla who were you talking to?" she demanded

I shuddered who does she think she is? My mother?

I looked at her "nobody" I replied

"Calayla do not lie to me, I'm going to ask you one more time, who were you talking to?"

"Lisa, I am going to tell you one more time, n-o-b-o-d-y nobody" I mimicked her spelling nobody really slow.

She came over and grabbed my phone.

"Hey" I yelled "That's mine"

She smirked at me while she looked through my phone. As she scanned through my phone, I saw her face furrow as she kept pressing buttons I peeked over her shoulder and saw that the incoming call and outgoing call all said that it was from yesterday. I frowned, the number I called didn't even appeared on the list and I didn't even delete it. Lisa threw my phone at me and said "fine" and huffed away like a 5 year old.

I shook my head; I couldn't believe that I lived with her. She has never been a mother to me but more like a jealous friend who only disapprove of me. I sigh, the only one that was okay with me was Sam but he almost always did whatever Lisa wanted.

I sat on my bed and looked at the clock; it was 15 minutes till 8. I sigh I was so nervous and excited at the same time. I decided that I wasn't hungry and should probably get some sleep. I slept restless I had nightmare that Lisa locked me away from everyone and I could never go with my brother.

The next day I woke up, to find Lisa smiling eerily down on me.

"Do you mind" I snapped.

I was never in a good mood when someone woke me up especially Lisa.

"No, I actually don't, now get up and get dress" she replied "We are going somewhere."

"Where?" I asked remembering that Dom told me to stay in the house no matter what.

"Somewhere it's a surprised!" she said

"Okay" I smiled "Can we just wait till 7 and we will go, because I have a huge project to do and you know how a project is worth 80% of my grade…" I quickly lied.

"Really?" she suspiciously asked "What project is this?"

"The solar system" I quickly thought up "I have to build a huge model of the solar system."

"Okay" she slowly replied "Then when its 7pm we are leaving whether you finished or not even if you have 150 degree fever." And with that she left

I sigh a relief, "that was close" I thought, then I groaned "ugh now I need to do a project that isn't even due." It was so not fair, I hated projects and now I just gave myself one to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

ANY COMMENTS/RATES/VOTES/FAN/ADVICE?

When it was 5o'clock I was procrastinating on doing the last two planets. I couldn't wait to get away from this family…Yeah they raised me but I never felt completely safe or happy. I wanted to be with my real family. Suddenly at around 5:45 I heard a knock on the door. It was a Man voice, I panic and thought it was the police or something, suddenly a rock with a note flew through my window. It said

"Dear Calayla,

Quickly, write a note saying you going away, and that you don't want to hear from them again. Don't forget to thank them for caring for you even if you disagree. After you write the note, stand on the edge of the window and fall backwards. Don't forget fall backwards!"

I quickly wrote the note and unfortunately thanked them, worried that my brother would kill me if he ever found out that I didn't. I grabbed my necklace with four charms of; a small crown, ballerina, cross, and the word "love." I stood looking at my window; I had jumped from my widow plenty of times. I loved the feeling of air and the small adrenaline rush. I used to first hang on the branches but eventually got over the 15 foot drop. But I have never fallen backward, I have always gone forward. I was scared.

I heard Lisa voice getting louder and angrier I stood on the edge of my window and thought if I died at least it I wasn't being burned or drowned. I closed my eyes and fell backward; I smiled at the new adrenaline rush and the air sweeping my long wavy/curly hair, and thought "Well this is kind of peaceful." Suddenly I landed in a strong muscular arm hard. "ouff" escaped from my lips from the uncomfortable landing. I looked up to see a strong, hot looking bald man looking down at me with an amuse expression on his gruff face.

He looked at me and said in a strong, deep, and full of authority voice "I would put you down so we could talk but we're running out of time and it'll go much faster if I just carry you…"

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling the movement as he ran somewhere. I was pressed against his stomach in a cradle position. I opened my eyes when I felt us stop and he put me on the ground. I saw that we were in the semi area of trees about 45 feet from the house. I looked around and saw a shiny black Subaru Impreza WRX STI.

"Whoa" I said "Nice ride!"

"Ya get in the backseat we are waiting just for someone and we will be gone"

"But I…" I Started

Dom gave me one look and I shut my mouth and got in the backseat and waited suddenly I saw a guy quickly walking toward us he was tall and built but not as built as Dom. He was blonde and also gruff looking but had blue eyes. Dom walked around and got in the driver seat while the blue eye guy got in the passenger seat.

"Brain" Dom said, so that was what his name was. "This is my little sister…the one I told you about."

He talked about me? Wow I was kind of amazed. On the car ride it was quiet except for the car motor humming as we drove. I was staring out the window when I caught Dom looking at me; I blushed and looked out the window. As morning came I was silently falling asleep. I felt like we have been driving forever. As I closed my eyes and leaned against the cool window listening to the rain fall down, the last thing I heard was "She is definitely a Toretto, she is going to be a loving little girl but a handful of trouble" He said. Brian said "haha yup a mixture of you and Mia." After that I blacked out. After I think about 2 hours I felt the car stop and could jut feel someone unbuckle my seat belt and lay me down across the whole backseat and buckle all three seatbelt it felt weird but I was in a much more comfortable position than I felt someone lift my head a little and place a piece of clothing. The piece of clothing smelled so good it was a mixture between Arctic force old spice, sweat, and cologne. It was comforting I snuggled my face in it. I don't know how long I slept but soon I felt the car stop. I sat up and saw we were at a gas station.

Dom looked at me and said "If you have to use the bathroom than go now, we still have about 6 hours to drive till we stop at a motel than we have another long drive"

I nodded okay, and opened the door, I saw Brian follow me he looked at me and said "I will make sure nothing happens inside and Dom will check the outside." I smiled "By the way" he said "I am Mia your sister boyfriend." I nodded again and told him in a soft voice "I figured that out a bit." He chuckled, "What?" I demanded. "Nothing" he said "you just sound like her when you're calm but with a hint of a more childish and feathery voice, but when you get mad you seem to have Dom's bad temper and your voice gets deeper and I don't know you're a mix of them alright"

I chuckled and went into the bathroom, after I used it, I grimaced at my image in the mirror I definitely had bed-head and looked tired. I washed my face and went outside; I noticed two men come in and looked around. They were dressed in an all black suit and black sunglasses; I also saw they had two guns each in their holster. Brain swiftly walked to me.

"Cal" he said "We need to get out of here, follow me"

I looked around quickly and saw that there were about 8 men's now inside. He grabbed my arms and we went up the stairs. The door shut with a loud "swoosh" and I heard a man shout "Someone just went through the door" I started hearing gunshots, and running foots. Brian started running dragging me with him. We ran inside a office, and I looked at the window and could tell that we were going to have to jump. The door bust open with 2 guys with gun drawn and pointed at us.


	3. Chapter 3: On the Run

CALYALA P.O.V

As I saw the gun turn to us, I looked at Brian with fear in my eyes. He looked at me and looked around and I saw his eyes stopped at the window for a few second. He looked at me and I nodded and started counting one, two, And THREE! We ran for the window. The man shot at the glass as Brian and I jumped through the window. I landed with a "thud" on my back/shoulder while Brain landed swiftly on his feet. I winced with pain as I felt a bone pop from my shoulder and glass pieces jab into my side. I heard them shout and Brian quickly pulled me up and we started running while they shot at us.

As we ran, we heard roaring engine come towards us. I stopped and watch as a car raced towards us, and after about 15 feet away, he side swept it. So that when it was 5 foot away from us it came to a stop. Brian quickly ran and opened my door and shoved me inside, and ran to get inside in the passenger seat. I looked at the driver and saw that it was Dom. Dom than sped away from the gun shots. I looked back and saw that two cars were racing after us. I looked at Dom and said.

"Dom, they are following us."

He looked back and presses down on the petal even more. The car launched forward. I turned around quickly to see the cars and felt pain shot up through my body. I looked down and saw my bone was popped out and that I was bleeding on my side. I stayed still, and bit my lips so that I didn't make any noise, so I didn't bother anyone. Suddenly I heard the back glass shatter on me.

"Big Mistake" Dom said.

Dom stopped and let the car pass us than he trailed behind them. He slammed the car against one of the cars causing it to turn and flip over. I stared in shock. The next car was shooting at us. Brian took a gun and started shooting back. I looked back and saw that one man got hit. Dom turned a sharp corner and I went flying to the other side. The car went and crashed into an abandon building. Dom continued speeding away. I looked around and saw that we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Dom, Brian… Where are we?" I asked

Dom replied "In the middle of Arizona, we will be at California soon…"

Brian looked backed at me, and I saw his eyes get wide when he saw me holding my left shoulder and blood drizzling down.

"Dom, we got to stop at the next motel…Cal is pretty hurt."

Dom looked back and I saw a flash of concern fly through his face. He sped even more. In 10 minute, we arrived at a motel. Brian went to get a room and the key. Dom walked in the back of the car and picked a coat. He came to my side and gently picked me up and wrapped the coat around me and told me to close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping. We walked in and he sat me on the bed. He went back outside to talk to Brian. I looked around the room. This was really different to what I was use to. I never shared a room before, I never been on the run, heck I never even broken or fracture a bone before... I thought.

Dom came inside the room and sat at the bed across from me.

"Calayla" He said "Brian is getting a cloth for you to bite on, because I need to pop your shoulder in…"

"Will it hurt?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes…I won't lie to you; it will hurt, quite a bit." He replied in a quiet voice.

"Well" I said "let's get it over with…"

He stood up and Brian gave me the cloth, I put it in my mouth and shut my eyes as I felt Dom wrap one of his arms around me and he waited, suddenly he pushed my shoulder bank into its place. I gave one scream and shut up. The pain was only for a few second and then it felt good. He looked at me and said "I think you should go shower now."

I looked at him and shook my head saying "No"

He asked "And why not?"

I sigh and told him "I have glass in my left arm and side of my back…and it hurts…A lot."

He looked at Brian and told him to get an eyebrow tweezers, he came over and told me "I do have another sister that I kind of raised after dad died…so lift your shirt a bit since you are wearing a bra… I hope..."

He had a point, I took my shirt off, and I was wearing a black bra that crossed at the back. He looked at my back first and told me to sit. Brian took the eyebrow tweezers and started pulling out the glass that was sticking from my skin. I had only three left that were deeper inside of me. Dom took over and started gently digging in while Brian held me still. When ever he touched my skin I squirmed away. I really couldn't do anything, with Brian holding me and Dom on my other side.

On the last piece it was in my upper shoulder and it was really deep. Dom started digging in and I yelled while trying to pull away.

"Cal" he sigh "You are going to get an infection now stand still!"

I stopped squirming when I heard how serious he was. I could tell that he found the glass because I could feel the tweezers opening to find the edge. Finally he pulled it out. He went outside and grabbed a bandage wrap and told me to lift my arms up, he got a cotton pad and Brian soaked it with alcohol and started cleaning the cuts. I flinched but held still. Dom looked at my face and said "Remember this six important things; one: No pain no gain, two It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile; winning's winning, three: Trust and honesty is the key to family, four: Don't ever lie to your family, 6: I love you… Promise me you will remember that?"

I nodded 'I promise with all my heart!" I saw Dom look at me and smile and say "That's my girl."

When Brian was finished, I went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. I must have had stayed in their too long with I heard Dom open the door and pop his head in asking if I was okay, I yelled yes. He closed the door and I turned the water off. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. I got out of the shower and saw that the bathroom was hot and steamy

"God, Cal what are you trying to do? Broil yourself alive?" He asked

"No Dom" I giggled

He came in with his eyes closed and handed me underwear, boxer and a black bra and told me to put them on, he then closed the door and waited. When I was ready, I went out and Dom told me to stand up with my arm in the "T" positions. I did as he told me to do and felt him began to wrap the bandage around me. I flinched when he touched my left side, where it was beginning to get a bit swollen because of the cuts. After he finished he wrapped my upper left shoulder and arm. I put on a shirt and started to leave the bathroom when he said "Cal?"

"Yeah" I said

"I didn't buy the bra or underwear" he chuckled "the boxer belonged to me when I was little but yeah whatever they are… the bra and underwear is Mia's and the shirt is... well mine."

I laughed "Well thank you for the clothes, and thank you for the shirt."

Dom went to take a shower and I walked in the room, where Brian was watching the TV, when I came in He looked up and said "Hey there Cal, are you feeling better? Here is some food."

He smiled as he handed me a plate with half a subway. I sat down and started eating while watching the news with Brian. Suddenly my picture popped up on the scene. Brian turned the volume louder, and all we could here was how I was either a runaway or got kidnapped, and that if I ran away, than I could be found with someone who I claim I am related to most likely Dominic Toretto with his partner Brian O'Conner. I choked when they showed a picture of me, when I was probably one year old with Dom who was 12, and Mia who was 8. Than Lisa and Sal came on and were saying how they loved me and missed me and how I was the most well behaved one from my three sibling and how they didn't want me to be like them, and all that crap. I was turning red from choking when Brian finally saw me and reached over and slapped me on the back, "I'm fine I'm fine…" I must of had looked terrified because Brian lowered the Volume and told me he was sorry.

"It's okay…I'm good, I'm just going to try to go to bed now…" with that I climbed in the bed and closed my eyes, knowing it wouldn't be closed for long…


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

I woke up to someone shaking me and saying "Cal? Cal? CALAYLA?"

I woke up shivering and sweating. I didn't know if I was hot or cold. "What?" I said I sat up and felt light headed… I could only hear Dom shh-ing me and gently pushing me back.

"It's just a bad dream" he kept whispering to me over and over again until my breathing was back to normal again.

Brian brought over a cup of water. As I drank some water, I saw them looking at each other and I could see that they were having a deep conversation between them. I sat up and told them I was fine. I climbed on the other bed where Dom was laying after I spoke. I lay down next to him and rested my head on his chest. Brian started humming a tone, and slightly, little by little I started dozing off. I sleepily told them "I am fine, because I have family… I have you guys to protect me…" As I was about to fade away in my sleep, I could only hear them both saying "I hope"

The next day I woke up in the backseat of the car. I looked down to see I was still in my clothes I slept in. Brain looked back and when he saw I was awake he said "Hey there princess! Here is some hash browns and chicken if you're hungry. I quickly ate my food and asked where we were going to go now.

Dom replied "To see you sister."

I couldn't think of anything, but wondering how she looked like and if she would like me.

DOMINIC P.O.V

After what happened last night, I cursed at myself for not being able to protect her from her nightmare. Yes I am the big bad guy or whatever the crap you think. But I love my family. Family comes first no matter what. I WILL protect my little sisters from anything no matter what. As I lay down with her sleeping next to me, I couldn't help but think "Such a little girl… I'm all she got… She only got Mia, Brian, and I… She can't lose people anymore…" She is my responsibility I need to make sure she is safe… But I do need Mia to help her… She will be alright with just us… "

As this morning came, Brian and I quickly packed everything and when I looked at what was left. I only saw Cal curled up safely sleeping. I gather her up and laid her down on the backseat. I made sure I had at least one seatbelt around her protecting her. I walked around to the passenger seat while Brian got in the car.

I looked over at him "O'Conner?"

"Ya…" he replied

"Do you think we can do this?"

"If you mean taking care of her and raising her…? Hell Yeah we can… I think you slept too much, Cause do you know who we are?

I chuckled; I looked backed on the review mirror and saw Cal still fast asleep.

"Yeah, she will be just alright."

Brian looked at me and I just smirked as I rolled down my window as we sped down the street.

Calayla P.O.V  
I woke up to be in a completely different room that I slept in... This one was a deep purple/blue/black... I was in a big bed with soft blanket. I sat up and saw the room had black furniture's and lots of pictures and inspirational quotes around the room. I heard a soft sweet laugh coming from outside the room followed by a deep laugh and chuckles. I smiled it could only be Dominic's and Brian's, but who was the other laugh. I got up out of bed and looked down. I was wearing a light satin white nightgown with a little bow in the middle. I went back to bed and lay down while looking at the ceiling going back everything that has happened in the last few days. I must have had been in bed for like two hours retracing my memory. I finally got out of bed again and was walking around the room and seeing everything that was inside of it. I found a small picture of three kids that looked a lot like Dom, Mia, and I. finally I went affront of the full length and stared at myself.

"Who the heck did these clothes belong too? And why was I wearing it?"


	5. Chapter 5: reunited

I slowly crept to the door. I leaned against the door and strained to hear who the other person was. I could barely hear them, as I slowly turned the door knob I slowly walked down to the middle of the stair. Dom was the first one to see that I was awake

"Well look who is awake" he chuckled

I smiled at him. Next to him, Brian was sitting with his arm around a tall girl with dark brown wavy hair. She had a pretty face and was an athletic skinny body. I wonder if she was my sister… I could indentify some parts of me in her and some parts of her in Dom. As I slowly walked down the rest of the stairs, it was an awkward silence. Finally the girl spoke up.

"Hey Cal-boo… you grew so much…..since the last time I saw you… You're so pretty… the resemblance…wow… Do you still remember me? Mia? Remember we use to play princesses and Dom was the bad guy and I use to do your hair…?"

I smile and nodded sadly as broken pieces came trickling back, I could feel my legs getting week and tears forming I finally fell to the floor crying. All three of them rushed over to me, Mia was the first one to reach me, and she threw her arms around me. I cried and cried in her arms.

Dom and Brian left us alone, and Mia just started whispering to me. When my crying turn to just hiccups I adjusted myself so that I was lying on the floor with my head on Mia's lap.

"It's not fair" I hiccupped

She stroked my hair and whispered "I know I know… They shouldn't have done that… Do you remember the song mom used to sing to us?" I shook my head no "Well I remember some of it…it goes like this"

She started to sing me a tune and kept brushing my hair with her finger. Slightly I began to fall back asleep again. I felt someone whispered if I fell asleep again. I heard Mia say yes and I felt someone pick me up and lay me on something soft which I figured was the same bed that I woke up in. I heard the person chuckle and gently close the door. I was so filled with mixed emotion I just wanted to escape everything and go back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: What now?

I woke up to loud music and lots of people laughing. I quickly got out of bed and opened my door and peered outside. There were a bunch of people dancing and drinking out there. I closed the door and locked it and took deep breaths. Dom did briefly tell me that they were into street racing and parties, but geez did it had to be so soon…? I went to change my clothes but since I brought no clothes with me I went to Mia closet and found a bunch of clothes. I figured she wouldn't mind me borrowing one. I found a cute pain of skinny jeans and a lacy black shirt that showed my midriff. I looked in the mirror and found if I may say-so-myself pretty amazing! I quickly took out my ponytail ran a brush through my hair and shook my head up and down. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room; I could tell I made a right choice of outfit because I had the girls glaring and the boys staring. I was about halfway down the stairs when a cute guy with black spike hair and hazel eyes offered me a corolla. I smiled and was about to take it, when I felt a strong hand grab my arms and spend me around…

It was Dom, "he he umm hey Dom… How it's going?" I chuckled nervously.

Dom was mad "CALAYLA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The guy that was offering me the beer stepped next to me and told Dom to back off before I could tell him not to interfere.

"Jake this is my flipping little sister who may I mention is only 16! Touch her and I swear I will break your neck and every little bone in your body." Dom snarled at him

Jake quickly apologized to Dom and scurried away. By now we had quite a few curious eyes looking at us.

"So… I will, just be over there, minding my own business…" I quickly said as I slowly was backing away little by little, when I felt his grip get tighter on my arm.

"Oww Ow Dom you're hurting me" I whined as I tried to get loose from his grip.

"Keep twisting and it will hurt more, so If I were you I would stop moving and listen very closely to your amazing and kind may I say OLDER brother" he replied in a sarcastically voice.

He was so scary looking and so serious. He dragged me next to him and yelled at everyone

"YO THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER IF ANY OF YOU FREAKING DARE TOUCH HER, OR DO ANYTHING I WILL FREAKIN KILL YOU, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT" He turned to me and sweetly told me

"Now you are going to go back upstairs and changed your clothes this instant."

"No" I replied holding his gaze

"No" He repeated "No"

His face turned to a deep red to a more purplish color. My arm was beginning to tingle with pain.

"No" he repeated in a scary voice

"Umm, what I meant was that I don't have any clothes I just got the first thing I saw in Mia closet and put it on…" I stammer…

"MIA" he yelled

Mia quickly appeared and he told her to take me back and find me appropriate clothes to wear...

"But that's not fair!" I whimpered, "Everyone else is wearing clothes similar to what I'm wearing…"

Dom gave me a look and said "Every one else isn't related to me? YOU, on the other hand, are my own flesh and blood? YOU are my responsibility! I am YOUR older brother! So YOU have to obey me, because if you didn't know, now I am now your legal guardian. I have the paper to prove it thanks to some connection. So you my little sis are with us!"

I had no idea what to say. Dom gave Mia a look and she quickly ushered me up the stairs.

"It is still not fair" I complained "Everyone else is wearing clothes like that! I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to wear that, even if he is my older brother, I should still have the freedom to wear what I want." Even though Mia just kept listening to me complain on and on and on.

"I mean you're only 8 years older than me and he is only 13 years older…that's not such a huge difference…" I kept saying

"Cal" she said "He is just trying to protect you, he wants the best for you, and you are our little sister, so I don't really blame him for wanting you to be safe..."

She finally gave me a new pair of boot-cut jeans and a tank top. I held it in my hand staring down on it. My mind was going a hundred miles per hour just thinking how I am being forced to trade a amazing pair of clothes for a "everyday outing" girl clothes.

"This is what I am going to wear" I whispered.

"You should be counting your lucky angels right now. I'm not even sure if Dom would be okay with you wearing that…" she replied in a calm voice.

"What! Does he want me to grow up and be a nun?" I sarcastically replied back

She chuckled, as we walked down the stairs we were about to pass Dom, who was talking to Brain. He paused the conversation and gave me the up and down look.

"Mia I said something more appropriate to wear" he exasperate.

"Dom, I have nothing else to wear, don't you remember umm… us in the younger days?" she replied coolly

They seemed to be having a conversation between them using only their eyes. Finally Dom turned to me and gave me a look that practically told me to agree with him or else I would be screwed

"Calayla just for today I'll let you pass until we can go shopping again."

"Okay Dom whatever you say"

After he turned his back, I stuck out my tongue out at him.

He turned around and smirked at me "Better keep that tongue in if you want to stay with it…otherwise keeping sticking it out"

I was dumbfounded and turned to Mia

"Yeah I know, I always wonder how he did that too" she said to me


	7. Chapter 7: New Family, New plan

Since I couldn't drink or basically talk to anyone, I went and got a bucket of vanilla ice cream and threw in some gummy bears and sat on the counter. After 5 bites I could feel someone staring at me. I look up and saw that it was Dom.

"Hey Dom" I said in between bites

"You know that's my favorite ice cream right?" he replies

I gulped "uh oh" I took another bite and then offer it to him.

He chuckle "Nah it's alright… I'm just messing around with you, but that is my favorite ice cream though"

He than grabs me by my waist and lift me over his shoulder. I squealed loving that I was taller than anyone else in the room. He twirled me around till I heard Mia gasped and cry out that I was going to fall. Dom laughed and lifted me up and pretended to drop me. I shrieked, while Brian laughed along with a couple of other people who were curious of what we were doing. He set me down and walked over to the refrigerator to get a beer out.

"Dom" I said in a childish voice "Man I please try one?" I asked

"Hmmm"

I lean closer and batted my eyelashes while giving him my puppy dog look…

"Umm I guess, since you are my little sister, maybe… NO!" he smirked at me

Every one laughed at us, when I told Dom how mean he was. I stomped my foot all the way to the couch, when I couldn't find the TV remote, I stomped back to the kitchen grabbed the remote and stomped all the way back to the couch. I switch the channel, till I found a movie that looked interesting. I crossed my arms and huffed.

I could see from the corned of my eyes many people with amused looks on their face. As I watched the movie, I felt someone sit next to me and put their arm around me. I quickly look to see who it was, and was surprised to see it was Brian.

"Hey there baby Cal"

I smiled at him "hey there old Brain" I leaned against him

"It's not fair that I'm treated like a baby" I whisper to him. "I am 16…"

"Yeah but you're the youngest therefore you the baby of the family" he whispered back

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I never did thank you for saving me and for helping Dom watch over me…..Thank you"

He smiled, and I leaned back, and rest my head on his chest. I was softly sleeping, when I heard Dominic ask if I was sleeping. I dozily said "No I'm awake"

I heard them chuckle and felt Dominic pick me up.

"No put me down" I said as I twisted in his arm "They are going to get me and take me away." I felt Dominic stop and tell me "No one will ever take you away from me"

He then softly took me into his room and laid me on his bed.

"Here" he whispered "'you're all safe in my room… "

He left and was about to rejoin the party, when I sat up and told him "no don't leave me!"

I started too cry and I felt his arm come and pick me up and put me in his lap. He was so big I fitted perfectly.

"Shh its okay no one is going to take you. You're mine… I love you Calayla. You're safe… don't worry hush now and go to sleep I'm here."

"I love you Dom" I whispered

He chuckled and gradually started rocking softly from side to side and I slowly drifted off to sleep. He laid me down, pulled up the cover, kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you too Calayla… I love you too**." **

The next day I woke up to the smell of barbeque. I went to Mia's room and got a pair of Mia shorts and a thin baby blue long sleeved shirt to put on. As I was going down stairs everything was quiet and then I saw a women who seemed to be athletic, she had black wavy hair a mix of mysterious and caring dark eyes. She saw me and stared at me.

"Wow… You must be the Dom and Mia little sister that everyone is talking about…"

I smiled shyly and nodded. I thought she was very pretty; she seemed to be very witty but kind.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

She laughed "well you definitely haven't been here long enough I guess…"

She led me to a little path that led to a little place that was a bit hidden in the back almost surrounded by trees and plants. I mentally made a note to myself to explore my new home more when I had time. Once we reached where everyone was, I saw Mia motion to me to go to her. I ran over to her and she immediately started fixing my hair.

"Well you certainly just woke up" she teased

I laughed and then whispered to her "Mia, why is everyone here, and why are we were having a barbeque…?"

She chuckled and told me how every Sunday they have a barbeque, and how when we were little if we didn't go to church we didn't get barbeque. Also whoever reaches for the food first has to say prayer. I had no memories of ever doing this but I thought it was nice.

"Mia" I asked "who was that lady that brought me here?"

"Oh that's Letty, she is Dominic's girlfriend" she replied

"She is actually very sweet but a bit sarcastic and strong headed. But whenever you have a problem she is always there to help and she is a bit protective of those close to her because you know family is important…" she smiled when she said that.

I nodded and than skipped over to where Dominic was, since this guy who I think Mia said his name was "Vince" started talking to Mia. I chuckled as I remember that Mia told me that Vince has been Dominic best friend since they were in 3rd grade, and how she suspected that ever since they were little that Vince always had a crush on her. I skipped over to were Dom was handling the cooking and tugged on his shirt

"Dom" I asked

"YesCal" he replied without looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend…?" I asked slowly

Now I had his full attention "Cal, I was waiting for the right moment to tell you… everything has a right time. Also everything is already overwhelming for you. I don't want you to go headfirst into this "new" lifestyle… at least just not yet… understand?" he lifted his eyebrow and lifted my face to look at him in the eyes.

"But Dom I kind of did go head first when I fell backward into your arm…" I exasperated

"Cal you know what I mean" he said in an annoyed voice

I nodded turned around to go find something to do. Just as I was wondering whether I should go bother Mia or go watch TV, I spotted an enormous tree that had so many branches that I couldn't resist climbing it. I looked around for someone I could ask that wouldn't say "no.'" I finally spotted Vince who was going to the cooler to grab a beer.

"Vince" I yelled "Ha-ha I couldn't wait to do what I had in mind" I grinned to myself.


	8. Chapter 8: What you seek is what you get

As Vince looked around, looking for the new different voice that had shouted his name. When he saw me I motion for him to come to where I was. I asked him if could give me a lift to the lowest branches so that I could climb the tree. He agreed and quickly picked me up like I was a sack of potatoes and set me on the closest branch. I thanked him and he smiled clearly pleased that I liked him. I scramble up the tree feeling as free as…well as free as I have ever been. As soon as I had finally reach as high as I dared myself to go. I sat down and looked at everyone below who were completely oblivious that I was above them.

I than remember how whenever I needed to break away from the drama at the old house, I would climb out my window into the roof and jump to the tree near the roof. I used to lie next to the bark and close my eyes feeling relaxed and almost like I was going to fall over. I was about to do it, when I heard Dom yell

"Calayla!?"

I almost fell over but caught hold of myself just in time. I started giggling and than laughing when I saw their confused expressions on their face because they had no idea where my voice was coming from. I stood up and walk to the tip of the branch.

"Hey Dom, I'm up here" I giggled.

I started giggling even more when I saw Mia's face. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Calayla!? What the heck are you doing up there?" Dom yelled

"Dom, you don't have to yell I'm right here, and I'm just climbing the tree silly…" I replied back calmly

He looked around trying to see if he could spot the guilty person who helped me climb the tree. His eyes landed on Vince. Vince sighed "Sorry" he mumbled looking anywhere but at Dom.

"Vince" Dom said in an annoyed voice

"What were you thinking? She could of had hurt herself or even worse fallen over!" he exasperated

"Dom" I yelled offended that they thought I couldn't even climb a tree "I can take care of myself thank you very much!" I huffed

I heard Letty chuckle and whisper to Vince "She's one of them alright"

"Dom" I yelled "look I can even balance while walking with no hands"

Brian started shouting "Wait Calayla don't..."

But of course I didn't hear the whole thing, me being the usual hard headed show off, ignored him and while showing off I was completely oblivious that I was getting closer to the tip of the branch and it was beginning to crack a little.

"See Dom" I proudly boasted "I'm in not…."

I never got to finish my sentence because the next thing I know the branch broke and I started falling rapidly to the ground. As I braced myself for the unpleasant impact, instead of hitting the ground I landed in someone arms. I looked up to see who my hero was, just to see that it was Dominic…again…

I laughed nervously "Hey Dom, how it's going…?"

Dom looked at me and only said "Don't you ever pull that stunt again… ever!"

He put me on the ground and walked away. I sat there in a moment wondering why Dom was so serious and mad…? I stood up a bit embarrassed and avoided everyone eyes. I sprinted through the trees and kept going until I couldn't anymore. I slowed down and just continued walking until I felt like I had gone far enough. When I stopped to rest next to a large tree. I sat down and leaned against it. I could hear nothing else but my heart beating and I could slowly feel tears welling up in me. I was so angry and upset that I made Dominic unhappy. I was so worried that now they were going to send me back. I was counting to be the perfect little sister.

I could feel the tears sliding down my face. I curled up to a ball and cried and cried until I fell asleep. I woke up and saw that it was almost dark. I got up and shivered. I forgot to bring a jacket and was freezing in my shorts and my thin long sleeved shirt. I started walking but after 10 minutes of walking. I realized that I had absolutely no idea how to get to the house. Now I was afraid, I tried going back but all the trees looked basically the same. I decided to than just keep walking in a direction, because eventually I would have to come upon a house or something and than I could always called them. Soon though, as I was walking I could barely see three feet ahead of me because it was so dark and cold. I finally gave up and thought that this probably what I deserved. I curled into a ball between two large roots and I closed my eyes, and figured I would just search for the way again in the morning.

About a few hours later, I heard voices coming; I couldn't recognize it so I ran. I heard them shouting after me saying "She is running, don't let her escape!" I ran and ran but I couldn't see anything I only had the moonlight to guide me whenever there wasn't a huge tree. As I was running I tripped on a root and fell over. I got scrapped on my knees and arms. I could hear their footstep coming closer. Got up and winced as a pain shot up through my foot. I definitely sprained it, but I couldn't stop. I ran and ran, wincing whenever a branch scraped my legs, arms, and face. Soon I couldn't hear their voices anymore. I continued running for about 5 more minutes before I collapsed against a tree. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms. When I lifted my arms were red with blood from my face and my arms, it was so dirty, that I was worried I would get an infection from it, but I was so tired that, that was the last thing on my mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Safe for now

I guess I fell into a heavy sleep, because I only woke up slightly when I heard someone whisper

"Oh gosh, there she is, look."

I felt someone pick me up bridal style. I looked up to see it was Brian with Mia.

"Brian..."

He shushes me, and I didn't have any energy to say anymore. I felt so much pain as my arm rubbed against his body. He saw me wince and saw I was covered from scrapes. I saw Brian give Mia a nod and Mia took out her phone and called Dominic.

**DOMINIC POV**

As soon as I heard my phone ring, I answered it. I have been searching for Calayla for at least 4 hours. I never thought I would lose my sister again, and I just let her run off figuring she would go to the house. How stupid was I? To not think she would get lost in the forest. I was so stupid that i forgot that there are people wanting her. What for? I had no idea, probably for some sick reason if they were willing to buy her like she was a property. I could feel my anger build up, as I kept thinking and blaming myself until I felt Letty hug me. I looked at her. She looked at me and smile and gently gave me a kiss. She was so beautiful. She was my perfect type of girl; aggressive, blunt, but caring. She loved working on cars with me and always knew just what to say to me. I would be lost if I didn't have my family that's for sure. As I answered the phone I held my breath.

"Hello" I answered

"Dom, we've found her" I heard my sister reply

"What? Where? Is she okay?" I asked as I felt my temperature drop

"Umm... she was about 8 miles from the house I think... She seem to be okay, but she is like overly exhausted and pretty cut up... but she seems to be fine. Meet us at the one oak tree" she replied

I hung up, told Letty and we sprinted a mile south to the random one oak tree. When I arrived there, Brian and Mia were walking up.

**CALAYLA POV**

When I saw Dominic, I struggled against Brian. When we were about 8 feet from Dominic, Brian put me down I tried to walk but as soon as I put pressure on my left foot, pain shot right up and I almost fell to the ground if Brian didn't catch me.

"Oh no you don't," as I struggled to try again.

Since I couldn't win because one I didn't have the energy and two, I could barely stand much less walk. Dominic walked over and gently caressed my face. I turned away from his touch. When I looked back at him he was staring at the blood on his hand. He turned round and kicked the tree

"It is my entire fault" he yelled

He looked for the nearest tree and punched it leaving a hole in the tree. I winced along with everyone else. Dom didn't even look like it hurt him. He walked over to where I was and took me from Brian's arms. He then without a word started walking to the completely opposite direction where I was going. After about an hour or so, we came up to where the barbeque was held. I noted to next time bring a backpack with equipment and a map so I wouldn't get lost again. Without breaking a stride he carried me into the house. There he sat me down on the kitchen table and walked over to the sink overlooking the window. The rest of the people came in; Letty immediately went and sat on the kitchen counter next to Dom. Mia took a chair and sat down while Brian took another chair and sat next to her they seemed to be having an intense conversation. Vince who was watching out for people around the house came in with a gun and was leaning against the wall.

It was such an awkward silence; that it was tormenting me. I avoided everyone eyes and just looked down at my hands. Finally, after 5 or 8 minutes I spoke up quietly

"How much trouble am I in?"

No one answered my question. After waiting a few more minutes, I tried getting down on the ground but was immediately stopped at once as everyone rushed over to stop me.

"Calm down" I quickly said as I was forced back on the table

"I'm not a porcelain doll…I won't break. I'm fine" I said as I crossed my arms

"Do you even know what "fine" means?" Letty asked me

I looked up in surprise "I think so" I replied quietly "it means four things

"You're right" was all she said

After waiting a few minutes she spoke up again

"It means fickly, insecure, neurotic, and emotional…" So we have a problem.

I didn't respond all I did was whisper to my self that I would be okay.

"Okay?!" Dom said in an angry voice

"You could have had seriously hurt yourself out there Calayla! You could have even "died" his voice chocked up when he said that.

"You're not okay, you have scrapes all over your body, you're cold, you're not even "fine" and you can barely stand on your feet much less even walk. You're hurt…" He was silent for a little while

He looked at Mia and Letty "Mia you will help Cal take a shower and just guard"

He looked at Letty "Letty, go find Cal something to wear please and can you help me disinfect her cuts later"

"You got it Baba" she replied

"What" I exclaimed "Why do I need to be disinfected if I am already going to shower?!"

"Because we don't want an infection and it needs to be fully clean…" Dominic simply replied.

Letty came over to where I was and just gave me a look that seemed to say "I wish you luck, there is nothing I can do" She helped me get down and she and Mia helped me climb up the stairs and go into the bathroom. Then Letty left leaving me and Mia alone, I stood there feeling like I was being punished. I guess my mind was wondering around in Lala land until I heard Mia say

"Cal, hurry up and start taking your shower. Otherwise Dom will have both of our heads"

I got into the shower pulled the curtain clothes and then stripped down naked. I turned on the water until it was warm. When the water started coming out and hitting my skin I yelped. It stung so bad that it was horrible. I started crying from the pain everything was stinging. Mia came over and handed me a soft hand towel that I accepted with an appreciative look.

"Make sure you take most of the dirt away Cal" she said

"Mhmm" was all I said as I wetted the towel and tried to ever so gently clean the scrapes.

After about 20 minutes in the shower I had successfully lived and taken most of the dirt out. My body was red from stinging and some scrapes had begun bleeding again. Mia handed me the towel and when I wrapped it around me she helped me wobble into Mia's room.

There I sat on the bed and got the clothes Letty laid out for me and started putting it on. I was so thankful she selected thin short shorts for me to wear and a tank top that came with a bra inside already. After I was done Vince came in picked me up and carried me down the stairs into the living room in the couch that was now turned into a bed where Dom awaited me with disinfecting alcohol and wipes and bandages.

"Please Dom, please don't make me" I whimpered

He only sighed "Come on Cal you can't get an infection, lets just get it over with."

I shook my head "No", Letty came in sat on my other side with Brian sitting behind where made me look like I was in the middle.

"Cal just get it over with… it's not a matter if you want to or not. You have to and that's that." Letty said

I shook my head "No" again.

I tried scooting over to the end of the bed and almost succeeded without anyone really noticing my "getting away" attention. Until I felt an iron grip on my arm pulling me like I was a piece of string back to the freaking center of the bed.

"Are you done with trying to get away?" Dom asked

"Let me go" I replied

"Answer me. Are you done with trying to get away?" he repeated, as his grip tightened

"Fine" I said "I'm done, I'm done"

He opened the cap, wet a wipe with it, and started working on my arms. At the first touch my arm felt like a million of bees were stinging me

"Oww" I yelled

It was miserable. He grabbed my arm with one hand and continued wiping with the other. Mia replaced Brain and got a pillow and put it in her lap and gently pulled me down. I was squirming like a worm but grateful to at least have Mia with me then I felt a hand on my leg, I looked to see who it was and it was Brian holding my leg as Letty started wetting the wipes and wiping my leg. It hurt so badly, but I was so tired and in so much pain, I couldn't fight the iron grip. Finally Vince held my arms so Dominic could work faster. I was crying hard now.

"Mia" I cried "It's hurting me"

All I could hear was her telling me that it would soon be over and I would be okay. After they successfully finished my arms and legs all that was left was my face. As Letty started coming closer to me with a wipe I started scooting backward and backwards until I bump into Dominic. He then got me both of my arms and pulled me against him and my arms behind me so I would hit her hand away.

I whispered "I don't need that on my face!"

Letty only sighed and started wiping my face and there wasn't anything I could do about it. After she made sure she disinfected everything. She finally caped the bottle and started putting it away, I struggled to get free from Dom's grasped but he wouldn't budge.

"Dom let me go" I told him

"I hoped you learned something today" he said

"Dom my arm is sore, you're hurting me"

"Dom, For God sake, let her go"

I quickly looked over to see who said that and saw that it came from Letty who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and chewing gum. She gave him a look and then said

"You look a bit tired... I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage."

Dom looked at me. I felt like I was glued to where I was. I couldn't take my eyes from his

"Cal you better never do that to me again otherwise you will be grounded. As for now you aren't allowed to put weight on your foot because you almost broke it… I will see you later"

He stared at me and I think my eyes sold my fear and secret of what happened in the woods.

"What's bothering you?" He asked

"Nothing" I replied as I shook my head and looked down

"Dom…" Letty said warningly

"Cal what's bothering you, I practically raised Mia… I know when something is up" he said as his temper started showing

"Nothing you don't even know me, nothings wrong, Jus leave me alone" I cried out

I jumped off the bed and started hobbling toward the door. Before I could even reach it I almost fell but luckily or should I say unluckily I let my sprained foot down, and cursed as pain ran through my leg. Dominic caught me and lifted me over his shoulder. I shut my eyes and puckered my lips so I would shout out in pain. After waiting a few second, I realized I was still over Dominic's shoulder.

"Dom you can put me down now I'm fine"

It took me a second to realize what I just said, and than I cursed again for saying "fine." I made a mental note to stop the habit. Dom started walking and I guessed ignore what I said because instead of putting me down he walked me into the kitchen sat me down on the table, and grabbed my arms. Letty soon came in and just sat in a chair next to me. I looked at her

"Aren't you going to help me or something" I asked as I tried and failed epically in getting out of Dom grip.

'Sorry, there is nothing I can do…you kind of disobeyed and now is in Dom lockdown…"

"What you got to be kidding me it's only hurt it's not broken! It will heal in time" I exclaimed

Letty shook her head and looked at Dom "Guess who she got her stubbornness from" she chuckled

"Letty not the right time" Dom growled '

"I was only making a statement" she replied

"So what…"

I asked "are you going to lock me in cage or something or can I go" I said while twisting and pulling my hand trying to get them free

"Don't tempt me" was all Dom said

Since neither was willing to help me, I turned to my last option

"Miaaaaa help I need you" I yelled

Letty was now laughing as quietly as she could while Dom was turning red

"What is all this noise about" Mia asked as she and Brian came into the room.

"Mia" I quickly replied "Dom won't let me go, just because he told me not to put pressure on my foot and than I got mad and hobbled away and put pressure on my foot…"

I looked at Dom and saw an amused look on his face

"What…?" I asked

"Nothing" he said "I just like how you were honest and admitted what you did wrong" he chuckled

"Well" I exasperated "you told me honesty and loyalty was the key to family"

That remark caused everyone to laugh. I looked at Dom and asked him

"Now may I please go to bed?"

Dom quickly became serious

"Cal when I say no pressure on your foot I mean no pressure. You are not allowed to do anything but rest. If anyone of us catches you we will simply pick you up and put you to bed if I have to I will tie you up…understand?"

I looked over to Mia with a pleading look she slowly shook her head as I looked around the room everyone shook their head. I finally sigh and gave in

"Fine, but why are you always the boss?"

He laughed "Simply because I'm the oldest. I care for everyone and I'm your older brother and guardian" he boasted

I scowled at him

"Okay so can I go now?"

"Yes I'll have Letty take you to your room." He responded

"What? She can't carry me I'm to heavy" I exclaimed shocked

I suddenly felt a smack on my upper back I looked to see that it was Mia who did that

"Cal don't you ever say that. You look like a stick have you even eaten anything today?

"Yes Mia" I responded as I rolled my eyes. Is anyone on the same page as me in this room?

Letty looked at me and just said

"Don't worry I can totally handle carrying you, and I'll smack you if you say that I can't"


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery

I guess I fell into a heavy sleep, because I only woke up slightly when I heard someone whisper

"Oh gosh, there she is, look."

I felt someone pick me up bridal style. I looked up to see it was Brian with Mia.

"Brian..."

He shushes me, and I didn't have any energy to say anymore. I felt so much pain as my arm rubbed against his body. He saw me wince and saw I was covered from scrapes. I saw Brian give Mia a nod and Mia took out her phone and called Dominic.

**DOMINIC POV**

As soon as I heard my phone ring, I answered it. I have been searching for Calayla for at least 4 hours. I never thought I would lose my sister again, and I just let her run off figuring she would go to the house. How stupid was I? To not think she would get lost in the forest. I was so stupid that i forgot that there are people wanting her. What for? I had no idea, probably for some sick reason if they were willing to buy her like she was a property. I could feel my anger build up, as I kept thinking and blaming myself until I felt Letty hug me. I looked at her. She looked at me and smile and gently gave me a kiss. She was so beautiful. She was my perfect type of girl; aggressive, blunt, but caring. She loved working on cars with me and always knew just what to say to me. I would be lost if I didn't have my family that's for sure. As I answered the phone I held my breath.

"Hello" I answered

"Dom, we've found her" I heard my sister reply

"What? Where? Is she okay?" I asked as I felt my temperature drop

"Umm... she was about 8 miles from the house I think... She seem to be okay, but she is like overly exhausted and pretty cut up... but she seems to be fine. Meet us at the one oak tree" she replied

I hung up, told Letty and we sprinted a mile south to the random one oak tree. When I arrived there, Brian and Mia were walking up.

**CALAYLA POV**

When I saw Dominic, I struggled against Brian. When we were about 8 feet from Dominic, Brian put me down I tried to walk but as soon as I put pressure on my left foot, pain shot right up and I almost fell to the ground if Brian didn't catch me.

"Oh no you don't," as I struggled to try again.

Since I couldn't win because one I didn't have the energy and two, I could barely stand much less walk. Dominic walked over and gently caressed my face. I turned away from his touch. When I looked back at him he was staring at the blood on his hand. He turned round and kicked the tree

"It is my entire fault" he yelled

He looked for the nearest tree and punched it leaving a hole in the tree. I winced along with everyone else. Dom didn't even look like it hurt him. He walked over to where I was and took me from Brian's arms. He then without a word started walking to the completely opposite direction where I was going. After about an hour or so, we came up to where the barbeque was held. I noted to next time bring a backpack with equipment and a map so I wouldn't get lost again. Without breaking a stride he carried me into the house. There he sat me down on the kitchen table and walked over to the sink overlooking the window. The rest of the people came in; Letty immediately went and sat on the kitchen counter next to Dom. Mia took a chair and sat down while Brian took another chair and sat next to her they seemed to be having an intense conversation. Vince who was watching out for people around the house came in with a gun and was leaning against the wall.

It was such an awkward silence; that it was tormenting me. I avoided everyone eyes and just looked down at my hands. Finally, after 5 or 8 minutes I spoke up quietly

"How much trouble am I in?"

No one answered my question. After waiting a few more minutes, I tried getting down on the ground but was immediately stopped at once as everyone rushed over to stop me.

"Calm down" I quickly said as I was forced back on the table

"I'm not a porcelain doll…I won't break. I'm fine" I said as I crossed my arms

"Do you even know what "fine" means?" Letty asked me

I looked up in surprise "I think so" I replied quietly "it means four things

"You're right" was all she said

After waiting a few minutes she spoke up again

"It means fickly, insecure, neurotic, and emotional…" So we have a problem.

I didn't respond all I did was whisper to my self that I would be okay.

"Okay?!" Dom said in an angry voice

"You could have had seriously hurt yourself out there Calayla! You could have even "died" his voice chocked up when he said that.

"You're not okay, you have scrapes all over your body, you're cold, you're not even "fine" and you can barely stand on your feet much less even walk. You're hurt…" He was silent for a little while

He looked at Mia and Letty "Mia you will help Cal take a shower and just guard"

He looked at Letty "Letty, go find Cal something to wear please and can you help me disinfect her cuts later"

"You got it Baba" she replied

"What" I exclaimed "Why do I need to be disinfected if I am already going to shower?!"

"Because we don't want an infection and it needs to be fully clean…" Dominic simply replied.

Letty came over to where I was and just gave me a look that seemed to say "I wish you luck, there is nothing I can do" She helped me get down and she and Mia helped me climb up the stairs and go into the bathroom. Then Letty left leaving me and Mia alone, I stood there feeling like I was being punished. I guess my mind was wondering around in Lala land until I heard Mia say

"Cal, hurry up and start taking your shower. Otherwise Dom will have both of our heads"

I got into the shower pulled the curtain clothes and then stripped down naked. I turned on the water until it was warm. When the water started coming out and hitting my skin I yelped. It stung so bad that it was horrible. I started crying from the pain everything was stinging. Mia came over and handed me a soft hand towel that I accepted with an appreciative look.

"Make sure you take most of the dirt away Cal" she said

"Mhmm" was all I said as I wetted the towel and tried to ever so gently clean the scrapes.

After about 20 minutes in the shower I had successfully lived and taken most of the dirt out. My body was red from stinging and some scrapes had begun bleeding again. Mia handed me the towel and when I wrapped it around me she helped me wobble into Mia's room.

There I sat on the bed and got the clothes Letty laid out for me and started putting it on. I was so thankful she selected thin short shorts for me to wear and a tank top that came with a bra inside already. After I was done Vince came in picked me up and carried me down the stairs into the living room in the couch that was now turned into a bed where Dom awaited me with disinfecting alcohol and wipes and bandages.

"Please Dom, please don't make me" I whimpered

He only sighed "Come on Cal you can't get an infection, lets just get it over with."

I shook my head "No", Letty came in sat on my other side with Brian sitting behind where made me look like I was in the middle.

"Cal just get it over with… it's not a matter if you want to or not. You have to and that's that." Letty said

I shook my head "No" again.

I tried scooting over to the end of the bed and almost succeeded without anyone really noticing my "getting away" attention. Until I felt an iron grip on my arm pulling me like I was a piece of string back to the freaking center of the bed.

"Are you done with trying to get away?" Dom asked

"Let me go" I replied

"Answer me. Are you done with trying to get away?" he repeated, as his grip tightened

"Fine" I said "I'm done, I'm done"

He opened the cap, wet a wipe with it, and started working on my arms. At the first touch my arm felt like a million of bees were stinging me

"Oww" I yelled

It was miserable. He grabbed my arm with one hand and continued wiping with the other. Mia replaced Brain and got a pillow and put it in her lap and gently pulled me down. I was squirming like a worm but grateful to at least have Mia with me then I felt a hand on my leg, I looked to see who it was and it was Brian holding my leg as Letty started wetting the wipes and wiping my leg. It hurt so badly, but I was so tired and in so much pain, I couldn't fight the iron grip. Finally Vince held my arms so Dominic could work faster. I was crying hard now.

"Mia" I cried "It's hurting me"

All I could hear was her telling me that it would soon be over and I would be okay. After they successfully finished my arms and legs all that was left was my face. As Letty started coming closer to me with a wipe I started scooting backward and backwards until I bump into Dominic. He then got me both of my arms and pulled me against him and my arms behind me so I would hit her hand away.

I whispered "I don't need that on my face!"

Letty only sighed and started wiping my face and there wasn't anything I could do about it. After she made sure she disinfected everything. She finally caped the bottle and started putting it away, I struggled to get free from Dom's grasped but he wouldn't budge.

"Dom let me go" I told him

"I hoped you learned something today" he said

"Dom my arm is sore, you're hurting me"

"Dom, For God sake, let her go"

I quickly looked over to see who said that and saw that it came from Letty who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and chewing gum. She gave him a look and then said

"You look a bit tired... I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage."

Dom looked at me. I felt like I was glued to where I was. I couldn't take my eyes from his

"Cal you better never do that to me again otherwise you will be grounded. As for now you aren't allowed to put weight on your foot because you almost broke it… I will see you later"

He stared at me and I think my eyes sold my fear and secret of what happened in the woods.

"What's bothering you?" He asked

"Nothing" I replied as I shook my head and looked down

"Dom…" Letty said warningly

"Cal what's bothering you, I practically raised Mia… I know when something is up" he said as his temper started showing

"Nothing you don't even know me, nothings wrong, Jus leave me alone" I cried out

I jumped off the bed and started hobbling toward the door. Before I could even reach it I almost fell but luckily or should I say unluckily I let my sprained foot down, and cursed as pain ran through my leg. Dominic caught me and lifted me over his shoulder. I shut my eyes and puckered my lips so I would shout out in pain. After waiting a few second, I realized I was still over Dominic's shoulder.

"Dom you can put me down now I'm fine"

It took me a second to realize what I just said, and than I cursed again for saying "fine." I made a mental note to stop the habit. Dom started walking and I guessed ignore what I said because instead of putting me down he walked me into the kitchen sat me down on the table, and grabbed my arms. Letty soon came in and just sat in a chair next to me. I looked at her

"Aren't you going to help me or something" I asked as I tried and failed epically in getting out of Dom grip.

'Sorry, there is nothing I can do…you kind of disobeyed and now is in Dom lockdown…"

"What you got to be kidding me it's only hurt it's not broken! It will heal in time" I exclaimed

Letty shook her head and looked at Dom "Guess who she got her stubbornness from" she chuckled

"Letty not the right time" Dom growled '

"I was only making a statement" she replied

"So what…"

I asked "are you going to lock me in cage or something or can I go" I said while twisting and pulling my hand trying to get them free

"Don't tempt me" was all Dom said

Since neither was willing to help me, I turned to my last option

"Miaaaaa help I need you" I yelled

Letty was now laughing as quietly as she could while Dom was turning red

"What is all this noise about" Mia asked as she and Brian came into the room.

"Mia" I quickly replied "Dom won't let me go, just because he told me not to put pressure on my foot and than I got mad and hobbled away and put pressure on my foot…"

I looked at Dom and saw an amused look on his face

"What…?" I asked

"Nothing" he said "I just like how you were honest and admitted what you did wrong" he chuckled

"Well" I exasperated "you told me honesty and loyalty was the key to family"

That remark caused everyone to laugh. I looked at Dom and asked him

"Now may I please go to bed?"

Dom quickly became serious

"Cal when I say no pressure on your foot I mean no pressure. You are not allowed to do anything but rest. If anyone of us catches you we will simply pick you up and put you to bed if I have to I will tie you up…understand?"

I looked over to Mia with a pleading look she slowly shook her head as I looked around the room everyone shook their head. I finally sigh and gave in

"Fine, but why are you always the boss?"

He laughed "Simply because I'm the oldest. I care for everyone and I'm your older brother and guardian" he boasted

I scowled at him

"Okay so can I go now?"

"Yes I'll have Letty take you to your room." He responded

"What? She can't carry me I'm to heavy" I exclaimed shocked

I suddenly felt a smack on my upper back I looked to see that it was Mia who did that

"Cal don't you ever say that. You look like a stick have you even eaten anything today?

"Yes Mia" I responded as I rolled my eyes. Is anyone on the same page as me in this room?

Letty looked at me and just said

"Don't worry I can totally handle carrying you, and I'll smack you if you say that I can't"


	11. Chapter 11: Truth be told

Recap: "as there anything exciting or interesting on?" she questioned.

"Not really just the, you know everyday normal stuff" I replied trying to sound bored, but I don't thin it worked out to well.

Letty kneeled down until we were face to face. I looked away; I didn't need to cause anymore trouble.

"Cal… I not that stupid you know. I practically grew up with Dom and Mia. With you being so much like them in temperament and personality. I can tell when you are not exactly telling the truth… So with that said, what's going on…?"

I didn't know how to respond, I finally decided to just tell her truth.

"The news was talking about a group of people killing people because they are looking for someone…

"Okay" Letty responded

"Well that time when I umm got lost in the woods there were a group of people also there, they knew I was lost. I could tell they weren't good people so I ran and that is why I got all scratch up and hurt my ankle… They are looking for me, I know they are."

Letty just looked at me and finally she nodded, I watched her as she got up and got her cell phone and went to the other room, and closed the door. After about 5 minutes she told me that she was going to order me some movies to watch. I just shrugged my shoulders and said "okay." Soon Vincent came in with pizza and soda, and 3 chick flicks movie which were "Charlie Angels, Blue Crush, and Ultra Violet" I squealed and started hopping towards him until I felt a hand catch my arm. I looked around and saw it was Letty who was holding me, she gave me the face with one eyebrow up with the "You know what you are doing is wrong face" I sighed and let Letty lead me to my room with four slices of pizza and a can of sprite and my three movies.

I first decided to watch Blue Crush, since I like surfing and it was a pretty cool movie, I ate two of my Pepperoni and cheese filled crust. After the movie ended I decided to watch Ultra Violet, I looked over at the clock and saw it was about a quarter passed 9. I still had time until Dom and Brian came home from whatever they were doing. I put the DVD in and sat back on the bed to finish my two last slice of pizza and my last few sips of soda. I love the movie Ultra Violet for a long time. I remember watching it and wishing that I had someone who found me and treated me like I was theirs and as I was watching the movie I realized that it felt like the story was similar to my life. I got found my Dominic, and he took me in and the family is protecting me. I grimaced that I haven't told them the whole truth and that just today I decided to tell Letty. As soon as I was at the part where Ultra Violet was fighting everyone so she and number six could escape from the other ultra vampire people that wanted to kill number six. I heard the door downstairs open.

Immediately I lowered the volume low enough that I could hear them talking, but not obvious that they would become suspicious. I then heard Letty talking

"Hey Dom" she said

"Yeah"

"I think we need to have a little talk…" she replied

"Oh hell, what the heck is wrong now…? What did she do?"

"Dom, chill out, I think we should talk… you also look tired, why don't we go to your room so you can give me a massage…" she calmly replied.

I heard them walking and closing the door, but I also heard someone coming up the stairs whispering. I slowly turned the volume up until it was loud enough that they could hear it on the other side of the door. I quickly threw my garbage in the trash and got under the cover just in time I heard a knock on the door. I closed my eyes and made sure my pillow was over my head like the way I sometime slept. I heard the door open, and recognize Mia voice whispering to Brian. I heard them come in the room, and could feel them looking at me. I held my breath hoping they wouldn't check to see I was really asleep or not. They didn't, finally I head one of them turn off the TV and

They turned off the light and closed the door. Quietly I got out of bed and put my ear against the door I could tell Mia and Brian went to take a shower because I could hear the shower running, I actually think they were together….Yuck, I think Vince was watching TV downstairs and I think and Dom and Letty were still doing whatever they were doing in Dom room. Since I couldn't finish my movie because Mia turned it off, and if I turned it on, they would definitely notice it. I decided to read the last book of the Hunger games, I got out my flashlight and began reading. Half way through the book, when I got to the part where Primrose dies I began tear up. When suddenly my door flew open, startling me, Mia comes in and stood affront of me with her hand on her hips.

"I knew you weren't sleeping" she said

I looked down sheepishly

"Cal…"

Mia sighed and sat on my bed. She gently stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"If I were you, I would try to get some sleep… tomorrow you're going to have a big day I think."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Mia was so peaceful at times, that she made me calm down. I heard the door creak and by the voice I could tell it was Brian.

"You would make a good mother" he told Mia

"You really think so?" she asked

"Yeah, look you got a teen girl to fall asleep. I can see how much you care for her. You definitely will make a good mother"

Mia gave me a last kiss and left whispering to Brian. I fell into a deep slumber and I can tell you one thing it wasn't nice. I dreamed that I was alone in the house and soon I heard windows breaking. I ran to Dominic's room and hid under the bed. Soon I saw three pair of footsteps entering the room. They walked everywhere gently saying

"Come out, come out wherever you are"

Suddenly I felt someone grab my legs and pull out from under the bed.

I woke up screaming for help, I heard people running into my room Letty reached me first. She looked at me and I told her

"They are coming for me, I know they are, they are going to get me Letty, they are going to get me and kill me. They will get me, I can't… I can't" I was gasping for breath. Brian told someone to get me an icepack I was hyperventilating.

"Who's they" Mia asked looking at my brother and Letty and Brian

Letty told them "I didn't know she was this afraid… Dom you go on and tell them… I'll stay here with Cal"

They all left, except for Vince who gave Letty the icepack and then left.

"They are going to get me, they will hurt you guys."I whispered as I got the icepack and threw it against the wall.

"No shit, you did not just throw that icepack" Letty said.

She got up and got the icepack and put it on the table. She sat down the bed, and looked at me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff" I replied

"What kind of stuff" she retorted

"How you guys need to leave me alone, or you will get hurt. I'm bad luck, they will get me and they won't stop… type of stuff"

She gripped my face and stared into my eyes and slowly said

"No one will ever take you from us Cal… no one, understood" she asked

I tried to look away, but she held me in place

"You have to trust me; we will always be with you"

I nodded and she let me go, "well, since I doubt you will be going back to sleep, why don't you help me make breakfast" she asked

I jumped out of bed and put my slipper on and followed her. I avoided everyone stares. I looked at the ground until I reached the kitchen. When I heard Mia exclaim

"Calayla! Why are you walking?"

I looked down and realized that I just walked down the stairs and to the kitchen without any pain

"It doesn't hurt anymore" I replied

I turned around and began getting out the flour and eggs to make pancakes and eggs. Letty made sure that only she and I were in the kitchen. I kept looking at her until she finally asked me why I was looking at her so much.

"It's just you are so different from what I expected…" I replied

"Me? Different? How? She asked

"Well you race so you are fierce; you're also stubborn at times, and not afraid to say what you think. Your protective and you don't dress girly like Mia does. You kick butts at times too, but with all that said. You also are maternal, bit strict, and you like to cook and you know spend time with me… it's different, I'm not use to that" I softly replied

I turned around and started frying the eggs, while Letty nodded and started making the pancakes. When all was ready and put on the table, I was putting the last egg in the refrigerator when I felt something being thrown at my head. I looked up to see Letty bursting into laughter with her hand covered in flour. I touched my hair and it was covered in flour. I looked at her and threw an egg at her. I hit the target soon we were running around the kitchen throwing flour at each other and laughing. When we heard a voice says

"What the hell is going on around here?"

We looked and saw there standing at the doorway Dominic, Mia, Brian and Vince.

"Well, you see this child over here? Well this child threw flour at my head while I was innocently putting the eggs away, so I threw an egg at her and then you know what was happening. I chuckled.

"She needs to have fun Dom; she is too by herself, only here with us. She needs to be around people her own age. She can't always be serious." Letty said

Unexpectedly Letty then threw a handful of flour at Dom. She smacked him right in the chest, froze. Dom slowly lifted his hand and touched his now dirty shirt and then he yelled

"Oh you guys are in it for know"

Letty quickly grabbed two handfuls of flour and started running throwing it at everyone; I quickly got three eggs and pelted at Brian Mia, and Dom. Soon we were all running around the kitchen growing flour and eggs at each other. After about 30 minutes we all collapsed on the floor. I quickly got up and ran and got a camera and took a picture of ourselves. After resting for a few minutes we all went to take a shower and then eat our breakfast.

As we were all eating, Dom looked at me and told me

"Cal, I decided you will start school next week.

I dropped my fork

"What?" I said

"I said you will be in school next week"

Everyone looked at each other amazed

"Provided that we will take you to and from school, and at least one of us will be waiting for you at all times" he continued

Those last few words killed anything happy I was feeling

"What? The last thing I need is a babysitter trailing after me as I walk through high school" I exclaimed

"Take it or leave it" was all he told me

I sighed, got up and went outside onto the swing, High school with a babysitter…Great.


	12. Chapter 12: Senior year here i come

On my last weekend before I started school again, Mia and Letty took me shopping. With much debating going on in the car, I simply ignored them and watch the trees passed by.

"Calayla…?"

I jumped hearing my name, I looked at them and Mia exasperated

"Do you want girly clothes? Rocker? Sporty?"

"I don't care" I replied

Tuning them out, I plugged my eye buds and listen to "Danza Kuduro." Finally we reached the mall, I jumped out and started walking. I suddenly felt an arm go around my neck; I looked up and saw it was Letty.

"Hermanita, tu esta bien?" she asked

"Si" I respond

She looked at me, and nodded. I breath a sigh of relief for her understanding me, while Mia continue complaining how I needed to decided on a style. Four hours later we finally left the mall with some skinny jeans, low rise pants, some tank tops, shirts, and undergarments. I also got the dreaded school supplies. Letty helped me win the argument against wearing anything pink and having my nails done. Though, I lost the argument with my hair, I ended up getting almost two inches cut off my hair, Letty decided to give me some short wisps that went around my face, I also got my eyebrows tweezed.

We arrived at home, and I thank them and went straight to my bed. I was absolutely exhausted from shopping. I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up to see it was Vince.

"Go away" I said turning my back to him

He growled and picks me up and threw me over his shoulder

"Put me down Vince!" I screeched

He laughed and completely ignored my cries. Finally he tossed me on the couch, and smirked at me while I scowl at him before breaking a smile. Letty playing a game with Dom's new mechanic Leon, they both were looking at us for a few minutes before they return to their games on the play station. I pretended to be absorbed into the game, and when I saw Vince turn around I ran and jumped on his back.

"Yee-haw" I yelled

I startled him by the way he jumped, but he quickly regain his composure and caught me. He took me speeding around the house and outside, we were close to the pool we had in the back when he heard Mia yell

"Be careful not to fall into the…"

Mia didn't even have time to finish her sentence when Vince slipped on a puddle, sending us to into the cold water. As I went up, I saw Mia yell for Dom to bring two towels, and Leon and Brian run over to where we were. As I climbed out of the pool laughing with Vince, Letty casually gave me my towel while tossing Vince his, and told me to pray that I don't get sick. Dom gave Vince the look, which Vince looked down. I giggled, Vince looking like a puppy who just got scolded. I felt Letty take me by the arm, giving Dom the "zip it" look.

There she helped me out of my wet clothes, and left to get me dry clothes while I took a hot shower. After about 10 minutes. I wrapped a towel around me, and left the bathroom. When I had my clothes on, I went downstairs to find everyone already seated around the table. I took a seat between Letty and Vince; we sat there for a good four minutes before Leon finally reached for the food.

"Well Leon, you reached first, you get to say grace" Dom low voice rumbled

"Dear heavenly spirits, thanks for this family, thanks for the food, thanks for cars and nos, Amen" he quickly said

Everyone smiled and said "Amen" and we finally got to eat. After eating everyone went their own way. Mia and Brian went to their room, Vince was tuning his guitar, and Leon was playing video games with Jesse. Who I guess was with Leon and a car genius. Dom and Letty were doing the dishes and I, I guess was just going to lie on the couch and watch them play video games while dreading school tomorrow. I probably watch a war between Leon and Jesse for about five games on who won what. I finally got bored and put a pillow over my face and went to sleep. I felt someone pick me up, I look and saw it was Dom, I snuggled closed to him, and heard him chuckle a deep. I felt him lay me down on my bed and kissed me on my forehead before leaving. The next morning, I heard an annoying beeping coming from my bedside clock. "What the heck?" I thought "I didn't set an alarm clock…"

"Calayla you have school today" Mia said as she walked in my room

"Ugh" I responded before hiding my face under my pillow

"Come on, before I call Dominic to wake you up" she threatened

I scowled at her before leaving my bed.

"I'll do your makeup if you want me to" she sweetly said, trying to make up for me having to go to school

"Fine" I said before heading to the bathroom

I quickly took a shower, and changed into low-rise jeans and a black wife beater. Mia swung open the door and barge in with Letty, whining how I was going to be late and how I haven't even done anything with my appearance beside changed my clothes. Letty winked at me, as Mia sat me down on the vanity table.

"Go light" I warned Mia

Mia brushed me off as she started doing my makeup, Letty came behind me and started playing with my hair.

"You have such pretty hair, full of shine… I'm doing a down hairstyle on you" she decided.

So for about half an hour I sat like a good Barbie doll, while Letty did a down do with my hair and Mia did my makeup. When I was finally able to see myself I was shocked. The girl in the mirror looks tomboyish but sexy and classy all at the same time. I had a bit of blush on and rosy lips, my eyes stood out from the eyeliner and bit of mascara and my eye shadow was a mix of light brown with white. I look gorgeous; my hair fell down with a bit pulled back, with their pretty curls and weren't frizzing up I had some small wisps of hair framing my face curling in. I didn't know what to say, I kept looking from them to myself in the mirror.

"Wow" I finally managed

"T-T-Thank you" I managed to say.

Mia squealed and hugged me before running downstairs to tell everyone how I look. Letty stayed back and looked at me in the mirror

"You look hot mama"

"Thank you… you made me look that way"

She came over to me until she was staring into my eyes

"You were always bonita chica… siempre"

With that she left, I looked back at the girl in the mirror. Until I heard Dominic yelling at me

"Calayla WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW"

"COMING" I yelled

I got my black and purple backpack and took one last look at myself before heading down. As I jogged down the stairs I heard whistling coming from the guys, before I flick them off. They laughed at me, while Dom raised his eyebrows. Today, I will be with you… Tomorrow it will be Vince, Wednesday will be Letty, Thursday is Leon, and Friday Mia. I groan, as I walk into the garage into Dom's car. Two minutes later Dom appeared with a huge black leather jacket with a hoodie of his. He handed it to me and told me to put it on; I gave him a puzzled look but complied. The jacket was huge on me, it made me look like a fat marshmallow and the hoodies could cover my whole head and face.

"I have a gorgeous sister; I want to see their reaction when the teacher makes you take it off and what the kids will say…" he explained

"Oh I see" I chuckled

"…but if any of them lay a hand on you or look at you the wrong way I will hurt them" he threatened.

I nodded as I saw my new school coming up. I zipped up the jacket and put the hood on as my brother came around and put his arms around my shoulder. As we walk I kept my eyes looking down, but I could hear kids around me whispering

"Oh my gosh I think it's a girl or guy…he/she is huge!"

"eww who is that kid with that huge dude?"

"That's an example of an ugly kid, who needs a bodyguard…"

Dom squeezed his grip on me, assuring me everything was going to be alright. We were halfway through the court yard towards the building. This was a huge school, so many kids were everywhere. I kept telling myself that we were almost there when I heard a voice

"Hey you, with the big guy… stop right there!"

We turned around, and instantly I could feel a whole lot of eyes looking at Dom and I. Dom quietly whispered it was a teacher. The teacher walked towards us and stopped two feet away.

"Are you a student here" he said rather loudly

I could feel eyes burning in my back as more and more people stared at me.

"My little sister is a senior here." Dom low voice rumbled

"Well, as a rule no student is allowed to wear hoodies in school…I am going to ask for you to take it off."

Dom slowly took his arm off me, as I slowly unzipped the jacket. I then took it off, shaking my hair out of the jacket as it went to its place. I heard so many mummers and gasps. The teacher even looked taken back.

"Is that better for you" I asked in an angelic voice

"Ahh yes" the teacher stammered and quickly left

Everywhere I could hear people talking about me; the boys were talking about how I'm a chick and a hot one, the girls were basically shooting daggers at me. I looked at Dom, and he just raised his eyebrows at me. I knew I wasn't ugly, I didn't always wear makeup so I had good skin, living with Dom has put more meat in my body and I grew more in the right places including my butt and my boobs. I was okay looking in my standards. Dom turned around and put his arm back on my shoulder saying

"Come on lil Sis"

We got to my first class of British Literature. Dom waited outside, as I went to find a seat in the back corner. Kids came in, some giving me looks, but I simply ignored all of them and began drawing design for cars. Class went on with the teacher talking about nothing that I didn't already know. As soon as the bell rung, I jumped out of my seat and left meeting Dom outside the classroom. He walked me to my next class of AP chemistry, and left me as I went in. This class was a little better since I liked chemistry a lot. No one talked to me, and I made no effort to make friends either. We did the same thing until my fourth class, my teacher decided to take us to another place and we left through the back door. We had class outside and he let us out earlier for lunch. Since I didn't have my phone, because I figured I wouldn't need it I tried looking for Dom. Not finding him led me to give up and follow everyone to the cafeteria. As I was walk I felt someone bump into me

"Watch where you're going" I responded, not harshly but not kindly either

"Excuse me…? Do you know who I am?"

I looked up to see a guy with short black hair but with the long Mohawk in the middle, and eyes so dark I couldn't even see his pupils

"Yeah you're the guy who bumped into me and I told you to watch where you were going" I responded back

"Ahh my name is actually Wes… and I see we have a little tough girl on our hands…" he said as two more guys appeared behind him

"Whatever" I responded as I turned to walk away

I suddenly felt him push me into the locker and grab my wrists with all his force

"I don't do well with little girls who think that are better then me" he whispered as he squeezed my wrists

"Well, I don't do well with jerks who think they are so freaking cool" I said as I lifted my feet and kicked him in the stomach, barely missing his sunshine place. He grunted and was about to hit me when someone grabbed his hands and deeply said

"I don't think it would have had been wise for you to do that" Dominic said

"Nah this brat deserves it" Wes said as he tried hitting me again.

Dominic pushed him around and darkly said

"This brat, is my younger sister… she is mine"

Wes simply shrugged his shoulder though he was shaking, and looked at me and said

"You were lucky he saved you this time, but you might not be so lucky next time…"

With that he left, and I sighed getting ready for Dominic's lecture. Dom turned to me and I could see he was trying to control his temper…

"We will talk about this is the car" With that he started walking to my next class, since we missed lunch. For my next three classes nothing happen. Soon it was time to finally go home. It was only 1p.m. since I was ahead in some classes. After my last class I ran to Dom's car and waited for him to quicken his steps and take me away from school. Instead he slowly took his time and then unlocks the door. I quickly got inside, and was thinking about how much homework I had to do tonight, when a string of curse words flew from Dominic's mouth. I look at him and he looked at me

"What" I asked him

"WHAT" he yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU WRISTS" he shouted turning red

I looked down at my wrist to purple bruising from where Wes grabbed me. "Shit" I thought, I was screwed. Luckily though we reached the garage a minute later, I jumped out of the car and shouted walking inside, when I heard Dom swear loudly following me yelling my name. I quicken my step, but it was too late I felt him grab me and turned me around. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw smoke coming from his body.

"It's nothing" I said trying to calm him down

"NOTHING" he yelled

Letty, Jesse, Leon, and Vince came out to see what Dom was yelling about

"IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY AND YOU ALREADY GOT INTO A FIGHT AND YOU'RE BRUISED CALAYLA TORETTO"

"What the heck happened" Letty ask trying to get him to let go of my wrist.

"Yeah what happened" Jesse asked

"A guy bumped into me and I told him to watch where he was going, he started getting smart and I called him a jerk… he pushed me into the locker because I guess he runs the school, and he was squeezing my wrist really hard and calling me a little tough girl so I kneed him in the stomach, and he got mad and was going to hit me when Dom intervened." I said

Dom held my arms up, and you could clearly see the handprints on my wrist since it was purple.

"Damn" Letty mummer

"You either bruise easily or he held you good mama" as she examined my bruise

Leon quickly tossed Dom a corona

"I don't ever want you to be near that guy again understood" he said as his voice rumbled across the garage

"With pleasure" I replied before going inside the house to start my homework.

I heard Letty tell Dom it's nothing makeup couldn't cover, and that I'll be alright. I decided to skip dinner since I didn't want to face Mia and Brian when they see the bruise and I wasn't hungry either. I went to bed early and by the time Jesse went to call me for dinner I was already asleep. The next morning was the same except I wore makeup on my wrist instead of my face. Vince stayed with me 24/7 at school same with Letty, Leon, and Mia even when I went to the restroom they waited outside for me.

After three month of nothing really interesting happening except that I made a friend named Alicia. I decided to convince Dom that I was good and didn't need anyone with me at school since I had a friend. I also pushed for him to let me walk home from school since it was only four blocks away. After much pleading, he finally gave in provided I helped with the garage. Not minding I was ecstatic, I jumped up and gave him a big hug and kiss. Little did I know that someone was waiting to get me alone…


	13. Chapter 13: I got you now

School been alright, I've been keeping my grades up and helping out with the garage. I found out that the garage was like a drug to the gang. It calmed them down… well for the most part. Hanging out with Letty taught me a lot of things, like shaving the car and how much nos to put in and how to tell if the car is working alright or not. I was even able to get a class at school in the mechanics so I could learn more about cars. Everything was going well until Alicia pointed out to me that Wes seem to have a thing for me. When I asked her what she meant by that she pointed out how he was always around the corner or somewhere near me looking at me. I was stun. As I went home, I guess I seemed a bit off, because I was constantly getting looks from everyone. I rolled under the car with my purple sprayed screw and begin fixing one of the cars, when I felt my feet being yanked, rolling me from under the car. I looked up to see Jesse.

"Who sent you" I scowled at him"

"Nobody, I just want you to know that I'm always here if you want to talk…" he stammered

"Oh" I said smiling

He sat down on the floor next to me and we stared outside for awhile

"I feel like that kid that gave me bruises on my wrist is watching me…" I said quietly

He looked at me and nodded

"Do you want to go get ice cream?" he asked

I laughed and nodded, happy that even with his ADHD he still understood and knew how to make me smile. We got in his car and he drove to Dairy Queen. We both got vanilla with hot fudge and oreo, it was amazing. When we got back, I realized that, the whole gang was there. We parked, but before we headed out, I quickly told Jesse not to mention anything I told him earlier on. We got out of the car, and right on spot Vince asked Jesse what we were talking about. I gave Jesse the look, and he quickly said "Ice cream" before heading into the house. Vince gave me a look and I rolled my eyes at him. I quickly went to Letty and pulled her inside asking her to French braid my hair after my shower. After taking a nice long bath, I grabbed my brush and hair tie and walked into the living room.

It was a "lovely" sight, Letty was straddling Dom kissing his neck, Mia was whispering with Brian, and Jesse was on the couch watching Vince and Leon quarrel like toddlers over the stupid T.V. I walked up to Letty and she looked at me with my hairbrush and hair ties. Dom groaned as Letty got up to do my hair as I sat on the couch. Letty gently began doing two French braid with my curly hair, as soon as she finished she kissed my head before Dom dragged her upstairs. Watching Vince and Leon fight was funny, but I eventually dragged myself upstairs to start my homework. Finally at 3am I finished my homework, and saw I had three hours to sleep before going to school.

Soon I felt someone yank my comforter off me, I bolted up to see an annoyed Vince.

"What" I said

"You have 15 minutes before Dom comes in here dragging you to school..." he quickly said

"What 15 minutes?"

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:45

"Shit"

"CALAYLA watch the language" Dom yelled from downstairs

I looked over at Vince, as he shrugged his shoulder

"I always wonder how he did it too" he simply stated as he left my room.

I quickly threw on a pain of jeans shorts, and a black cami. I took my hair out of the braid making smooth waves coming from it. I put on a little eyeliner and my black high-tops before running downstairs and grabbing Vince toast while running off to school. I got there with a minute to spare. School was crap, I got yelled at twice for sleeping in the classroom, and for being late to my 6th class. I guess a week of bad sleeping habit was getting me. As I started my walk home from school, I heard a car roar towards me.

"Just my luck" I thought as I saw Wes and his friend get out of the car.

"Hello Brat" he said

I turned and started walking towards my house

"I said hello Brat" he repeated.

"Leave me alone" I said as I kept walking

"That's not very nice" he said quickening his step

I started running but I guess his friends got inside the car and stopped a few yard affront of me

"What do you want" I asked with my hands on my hips

"What do I want?" he whisper smiling

"Yes… what do you want? I didn't know I had an echo machine with me" I retorted

I suddenly felt his hand on my arm

"I want you to be nice" he said squeezing my arms

"I am Wes, I'm in charge not you… you just a little brat who happens to have a big brother…" he spat

"Where is your big brother now huh?" he questioned

I took my phone out

"Here I'll call him, so you can ask him" I said while dialing Dom number

"You smartass" he yelled banging me against the car

"Hello?" Letty said answering Dom's phone

"I SHOULD FREAKIN KILL YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT"

"Oww you're hurting me, let me go" I cried as his friends held me

"Hello? Cal?" Letty yelled from the phone

Wes slowly picked up the phone

"Hello?" he said

"Cal? Who the fuck is this?" Letty cried angrily before Dom took the phone

"This is the person in charge" Wes calmly replied

"Hello" Dom said

"Is this Cal brother?" Wes asked he stared at me

I tried yelling, but his friend covered my mouth

"Yes it is… who is this? Where is Calayla?" Dom said with his voice rising

"Oh I'm just somebody, Calayla is right here… but I'm afraid she is busy and won't be talking to you this time

He then slapped my across the face with a big SMACK, I yelled in pain as I felt my face stinging

"Bloody Hell, I'm going to kill you, if you lay a finger on her" Dom threatened

"I doubt you will find me in time, besides, it's already too late" Wes said before throwing my phone against a tree.

He looked at me with a creepy smile before taking me into the alley

**AT THE HOUSE POV**

Dom stood there trembling with Rage. Vince was already in his car along with Leon, Letty was trying to calm him down telling him that they will find Cal. Jesse knew he had to say something, Dom was worried but he was afraid of what Dom would do to him.

"Ah D-D-Dom? He stammered

"WHAT Jesse?" Dom roared turning to face Jesse

"Ah, w-w-when Cal and I-I-I got ice cream she told me she f-f-felt someone was watching her…" he stammered, looking at everything but Dom's eyes.

"Okay and…" Dom slowly said

"She-she said she thinks it was W-W-Wes"

Dom turned purple

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, IF IT'S HIM. "He yelled jumping into his car

Letty quickly got into her car as Jesse went with Dom. Since Cal was supposed to be coming home, they strolled the four blocks with their car looking everywhere

**CAL POV**

Wes was being brutal, throwing me to the ground and kicking me in the stomach and back. I curled into a ball hoping he would get bored and leave. I continue feeling him kick my leg, pull my hair and kick my back; it felt like I was being crushed. When they stopped I peeked, but he wasn't finished yet he then got me by my arm and pulled me up, before pushing me down. He threw me against the car and I felt blood streaming from gash in my head. I was feeling light headed, before one of the guys told Wes cars were going slowing around the streets. They left me in the alley, but before leaving Wes went up to me and smacked me in the face again making my world go black.

**Letty POV**

I was combing this part of the block before, a blue Nissan Skyline R32 speed by. I continue driving from where I saw them leave and then

"Holy Shit"

I saw Calayla laying there on the ground. I walkie-talkie and told Dom and the other I found her. I parked my car and walk to her. She looked like a mess; she was bleeding from her head, or arms or legs. She looked like she got mulled over and drag for miles. I couldn't even imagine what she been through. I slowly touch her to make sure she was breathing, and saw she was alive but barely. I soon heard the other cars roar up and them getting out. They had the same reaction I did

"HOLY SHIT"

Dom ran over and touched Calayla

"She's alive" I told him

"Barely" he whispered

Soon we heard a moan, we looked at Cal. She looked at us and meekly smiled

"You guys are here" she whispered before grimacing in pain.

"Put her in my car… I have more room" I told Dom

The rest of the guys said nothing; I could tell they were in shocked to see what happened to Cal. As Dom picked up Cal she yelled in pain holding her stomach.

"We got to take her to the hospital" he said

"No" we heard

We saw Cal looking at Dom saying "no"

"No doctors, no hospital, no narc k?" before she blacked out again

"Well at least we know she got that from us" I grimaced

"We have to take her, she is bleeding" Dom said

"She will be mad man" Leon said

"Yeah, real mad bro" Vince agreed along with Jesse

"Take her home, Mia can see what's wrong with her… she will be fine" I said trying to comfort him

"Okay" he said as he laid her down in my car

I got in and drove back to the fort, I kept glancing at Cal. She was hurt pretty bad… not pretty a whole lot. As soon as we got there, Mia came yelling at us but stopped when she saw Dom holding the battered Cal and his shirt full of her blood.

"Oh my gosh" she said as she started swaying

Brian ran to her and held her

"Not now Mia, she needs you, you can't faint you got to help her" he told her softly

She nodded, and with her eyes closed told Dom to take her to the bathroom. Dom obeyed and she looked at me and I nodded knowing she wanted me to help her. We went upstairs as the guys started making dinner and getting things ready. Everything was quiet, nobody talked at all. We went upstairs to see Dom standing there with the unconscious Cal in his arms. He was staring at her and I could see he was broken. I quickly went and got Cal into the bathroom, and Dom left.

As Mia went and got soft towels and the first air kit ready, I started taking Cal bloody clothes off her shirt was drenched in dirt and blood, her shorts were torn and instead of being light blue it was now blue, brown and a bit red. I took her shoes off and Mia came in. We filled the bathtub with warm water, but quickly had to drain it as it became red and dirty quickly we did that twice before finally having clean water. We then began gently rubbing the towels on Cal with water. After being able to get 99% of the dirt off we gently washed her off with baby soap before I got her out. She weigh like two tanks of nos. she was so light I couldn't image she was 17 years old though only recently she turned 17.

After we got her into her boy shorts and silk bottoms and strapless bra we called Dom in. I called Dom in; Mia was in the bathroom crying. Dom slowly walked in, he stood at the doorway stunned at what laid before him. It was a gruesome sight; I didn't know how I was able to handle it for so long either. Mia came in and started noting down everything she could find. After about 10 minutes, she sighed and turn towards both of us and the gang who also stood at the doorway.

"Guys" she sigh


	14. Chapter 14: Damage

**Letty POV**

As we heard Mia sigh and look at us, I knew the news wasn't good. I could hear everyone hold their breaths as we anticipated the next thing she would say.

"She has severe bruising on the body, and minor cuts and scrape, I'm pretty sure she fractured a rib or two, and on the rest of her ribs they are bruised…I would say from something like kicking. Also the gash on her head is pretty deep; she will most likely say she will have extreme headaches. She will survive but she is hurt, really hurt" Mia said quietly

If looks could kill, I think Dom would have murder anyone just from the looks in his eyes. He turned around and walked out, and the guys followed behind him leaving me. I knew they were going to go after Wes, I explained the car I saw leaving they alley and Dom instantly recognized it. I walked over to Cal and brush a strand of hair away from her face. I was mad she was hurt, mad that none of us could have been there to protect her.

**CALAYLA POV**

I felt someone touch my face and open my eyes. I groaned in pain, my whole body felt like it was burning. I saw Letty and Mia looking at me.

"It's hot in here" I said wincing as I felt my head throbbing from the headache. Letty put a hand on my forehead and yelled

"Jesus, Cal you're burning up"

Mia quickly got me some Advil, and a glass of water, and helped me sit up so I could take it. We both heard Letty gasp. I turned around to see how hand covering her mouth as she looked at my back.

"Her back is black and blue" she whispered

Mia simply nodded, I went to turn around to face both of them, but cowered in pain. I felt like someone was sticking a knife into me. I knew I broke a rib or two. I was bruised all over. Mia gently got a cold cloth and pushed me down gently before placing the cloth of my forehead

"Stay here" she order

"Well, it's not like I can really move" I grunted as I head my stomach.

Mia went over to Letty and I could hear them even though they were whispering. They were talking how I should sleep on the couch bed, until I was better that way I didn't have to go up and down the stairs. Also it would allow everyone to keep an eye on me. They kept whispering how there wouldn't be any after race parties until I was healed. I finally tuned them out and concentrated on my breathing, so I wouldn't feel so much pain. My whole body ache, I started crying softly. Instantly I heard them two shushing me and asking what was wrong.

"Make it go away" I chocked

"Make what go away" Mia asked gently

"The Pain, make It stop, it hurts please, make it stop" I groaned tossing my head side and side

Mia looked desperate, and didn't know what to do. Letty just sat on the bed next to be stroking my cheeks. Mia swap the cloths and started humming the tune, our mother sang to us. Slowly it seems that it was working, either that or the medicine was finally starting to kick in. Soon I closed my eyes, focusing on Letty hand caressing my cheeks. I was probably asleep for an hour or so, because I soon heard noise and woke up. Letty and Mia were still with me; Mia was reading a book, while Letty was surfing the T.V. channels.

"Did you guys hear something" I asked quietly startling them both

Letty then heard the familiar sound of engine roaring, she went downstairs leaving me with Mia. Mia looked at me and I could tell she was holding back tears

"How are you feeling Cal"

"I feel like I got hit my a truck" I joked

Her eyes widen

"I'm kidding… a bit" I reassured her

Soon we heard boots stomping up; I knew it was the guys coming in to check on me. I pulled the cover over me so that it covered me from head to toe.

"How is she Mia" Dom voice bellowed out

"Tell him, I'm better" I urgently whispered to Mia"

"Ahh" she said

I let out a string of Spanish word, I learned from Letty. Knowing Mia couldn't lie, and wouldn't say it. I heard Dom's footstep near the door, I clutch the blanket till my knuckles were white ignoring the pain.

"Cal?"

Dom said as he came closer, I smelled Letty perfume and knew she was behind him. I think the guys were either at the door or downstairs.

"Mia, how is she?" Dom asked again

"Ahh…" Mia said again

"I'm fine" I quickly said

I knew I had to say something, otherwise Mia would rat me out. Dom tugged on the blanket gently, but I held firm and didn't let it budge.

"Cal, why are you covering yourself from head to toe?" he asked getting agitated

"I'm just tired and cold a bit…"

"I need to see your injuries though Cal" he said tugging on the blanket

"You better listen to him chica, before he gets angry" Letty warned me

"But I said I'm fine" I said louder in my annoyed voice

I guess pouting made me loosen my grip, because Dominic quickly took the cover away and then yelled

"You call this fine?"

"I'm better" I said sitting up slowly "see?" I slowly said

"Yeah, then lift your arm and reach for me?" he challenged

I hesitated, I knew I was caught, I tried doing it, but my ribs hurt so much, and my body felt like it was on fire again. He quickly lean out and gently touched my ribs

"Oww" I cried

I retracted my body and held myself, telling myself not to cry. I lay back down, moaning softly rocking the pain away. Dom gave Mia and Letty the look and they went to get the aid kits. I knew they were going to patch me up, whether I was screaming or being submissive. Dom quickly lifted the tank top I was wearing up to my chest showing my stomach and he left the black boxers I had on. I didn't care to be in my underwear or bra with the gangs I knew I was the "prized" jewel of the house. Letty and Mia came back and they first started with my ribs. Dom calloused cold hand were gently touching each rib and looking at my face. On the second to last both of my ribs hurt so much I pushed his hand away.

"I think those are fracture" he said mostly to himself

He told me to sit up straight and got out some body bandages and started wrapping it to me

"You're being so much corporative this time Cal" Mia acknowledged

"Yeah…? Well it's not like I have a choice, you guys would all join up and I would be doing this exact thing whether I like it or not" I said wincing as Dom hand brushed my fractured rib

"Smart girl" Dom chuckled as Letty helped him

"Well okay I guess we're done" I said while trying to get down from the bed

"Nice try" Letty said holding me back

"We still have to disinfect your cuts, scrapes, and gash" she explained

"That's why I had you two scrubbing me till I was white as pearl" I whined

That's getting the outer-layer of dirt" Mia said

"I thought you two were on my side" I whined crossing my arms before wincing as I hit my stomach

"Do we need to hold you down again?" Dom asked seriously

I gave in, and looked down. Dom quickly came over with the rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. He started on my legs on the minor scrapes and cuts. I held my cries and just closed my eyes, on my bruises Mia was putting ointment on it to help it heal. My arms were probably the worst, I had huge scrapes and when Dom started wetting a piece of cloth with it and putting it on my arms. I groaned in pain I hit his hand causing him to drop it.

"Calayla! What the heck was that?" he questioned me as he went and got a new piece of cloth.

"No Dom, please it hurts, you go and fall down and put rubbing alcohol on it to see if it doesn't hurt" I pleaded

"Letty" he said

I felt Letty pulled me in between her legs. I swear I didn't know how she could be so strong. I felt like they could probably lift a car without any difficulty.

"Cal, can you please just stay still, so I don't actually have to bind you?" Letty said in her husky voice

I nodded, whimpering as Dom came towards me with that dreadful cloth. Mia just stood there, looking torn so she gave me a small pillow.

As soon as Dom started rubbing the cloth, I knocked it out of his hand again.

"Letty" he yelled

"Alright, alright I got her" she said holding both of my now healed wrists together

Dom angrily went back to get another cloth

**VINCE POV**

Hearing Dom yelling upstairs, I knew Cal wasn't giving them an easy time. I could hear her whimpering and Letty saying she got her. I shook my head as Leon and Jesse all sat watching T.V. Calayla was a sweetie, but when it came to getting fixed up she always put up a fight. We heard a cry and Mia came down, looking a bit exhausted.

"How she's holding up?" I asked her

"Well, she has the Toretto stubbornness that for sure" she said as she went in sat down

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah she got pretty banged up, so now disinfecting it is making it a nightmare" she sighed

"Did you find him?" she asked quietly

"Yup, and we got him good, made him wish he was dead. I don't think we will ever hear from him again" I responded

"Yup he got more then his fair share of licking" Leon chimed in while Jesse nodded

"Good" Mia said with a relief.

**CALAYLA POV**

Dom came and grabbed my arm gently but firmly as he rubbed the wet cloth on my arms. I struggled against both him and Letty. It was no use, they were to strong and it hurt so much. I laid my head on the pillow Mia gave me and cried. Finally after both arms were done, I looked up at them hoping they forgot my head gash. My hope fell, when he brushed my hair back from my face and frowned at the gash. Letty let me go for a few minutes only to push me down so that I was laying on the bed. She held my shoulder down

"Dom my face hurt, that's going to make it hurt even more" I pleaded

"Cal, we can't risk it getting infected" he sighed

I looked at Letty, and she brushed my hair away from my face. I closed my eyes, as I felt the burning on my cut. When he finished, he sat on the bed.

"I swear, next time you get hurt, I'm slipping sleeping pills in you first"

Letty laughed, I turned a bit so that I was slightly on my side. It was 9pm, so I knew Mia was cooking something already. Letty stroked my hair softly, as Dom drew little circles on my arm. Soon I was almost falling asleep, but not before Dom softly told Letty that she would make a good mom.


End file.
